Hanako Akane
''Hanako Akane ''is a Japanese vocaloid who more often than not sings quite fast, pop songs, yet she also tends to lean more towards rock. Character Personality Akane is a sweet-talking vocaloid who can more or less be a show-off without thinking. She enjoys humming along to songs and can blurt out random words or phrases to change the mood of whatever scene is going on around her. She is often forgetting lines to her own songs, and tends to cover it up with a line that usually involves the word "sorry" in the tune to the original line. She is quite social and isn't afraid to confront others about things, despite her forgetful nature. She also forgets names quite easily, and will usually just call people "Kawaii Hito-chan" Which translates into "Cute Person" and she will call people who she finds distaste in "Okotte Tamashi-kun" which roughly translates into mad soul Akane is rarely on time for things, since she forgets to wake up most mornings and it's quite normal for her to sleep in. She is often late for events. She enjoys bragging about being late as if it's a good thing, as if trying to get away with it. Her opinion on romance is pretty much the same for every teenage human female, having crushes, keeping her feelings pretty much inside, but the way she expresses her feelings, is quite confusing. She'll change the nickname "Kawaii Hito-chii" and often drag one of her friends with her when she goes to talk to the person. Backstory Akane may be one of the many socialites in the vocaloid community who's bright and active, but unlike many of them, there is more too her than it seems. Akane was automatically desipsed by the people who made her due to being more or less "normal" and she was sent to the recyling plant where they were to wreck her, but Akane wasn't wiling to let herself die just because of a common trait she had with so many of the other vocaloids, so she used all the scraps of recyclables around her to escape, thought it took a long time, Akane peiced together something along the lines of a wand, and it was all metal. She held onto it tight but realized just in time she is metal, so she would be taken up to the roof by the mechanics on her own, which happened. Akane felt particularly safe, well, until she saw the fire. She started to freak out, and her screams made the people controlling the different parts of the recylable lab to worry, thinking there was a human girl in there. They quickly shut everything off and searched through all the rubble, which gave Akane the chance to escape. Appearance Akane has brown hair with a blonde dip-die that goes to her lower back and is more often that not curled in some places and straightened in others. She has extremely pale blue eyes that are usually liner with dark eyeliner and long mascara. She has a pale-Caucasian skin tone and is more often than not blushing. She is of an average weight for her height and can be relatively a bit bigger than the average for her age. Notes *Hanako Akane's name is based off Akane Mahougasawa's name from When Her Flag Breaks or Kanojo ga Flag o Oraretara Category:Females Category:Japanese Vocaloid Category:Japanese Vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Pop Category:Rock Category:Original Characters